Naruto's Kombative War
by blukmage19r2
Summary: Naruto is the grandson of Raiden and Fujin when he was ill-treated by Konoha. What changes would happen to the Ninjarealm now that the demigod of Wind and Thunder has returned? (Test Idea for now)


**Naruto's Kombative War**

_A Mortal Kombat & Naruto Crossover Story_

Retold and Rearranged by _blukmage19_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: This author is not the owner of Naruto and the Mortal Kombat franchises. All rights are reserved to their respective owners.

There will be plenty of violence, language, sexual situations, and plenty of heads will roll with the bloodspray all over the landscape.

Read at your own risk, and please, no sending unnecessary flames or bad comments. Thank you.

* * *

**Tags**: Demigod/Neglected by Parents/Powerful/Harem!Naruto

SlaveMaster!Naruto

Powerful/Baptized! Hinata

Humanized/Powerful/Kinder! Mileena

Konoha!Bashing

.

**Main Pairing**: Naruto/Hinata/Mileena! Harem, Naruto/Slaves

* * *

**Chapter 1 (Test Chapter)**

_Naruto's Origins and Preparation_

§

[Ninjarealm]

Minato Namikazé (the Hokagé interim), his wife, Kushina, and his their 3-year old Triplet children (Naruto, Menma, and Shinato) are supposed to be one happy family in the times of war and strife.

The village of Konohagakure where its citizens are rather happy and gay (jolly) in their business trades and their ninja rosters and they were supposed to live in their own perfect world.

Right?

.

.

.

Wrong-o!

The village in its entirety have done terrible deeds underneath their inner workings.

Danzo Shimura, one member of the Elder Council, have not only coaxed Nagato to revolting against Konohagakure after they unwarrantly attacked his home in Amegakure (causing him to become PAIN and the formation of the Akatsuki), but also Orochimaru into losing his sanity and his betrayal of Konohagakure.

But the worst of the problems actually happened when Jiraiya was eavesdropping on one of the Oldest Toad Elder when he has a vision of a warrior who is a descendant of the gods of wind and lightning that will change not only the world's entire future, but also affected the other realms… And the perverted Toad Sage left before he hears the rest of the prophecy.

Jiraiya told Minato and Kushina about the prophecy and the awareness of Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. The parents believed that their son Menma (holding the Yang half of the 9-tailed Fox) and their daughter Shinato (holding the Yin half) are likely to be the "heroes" to prove that Konoha is the greatest of all the nations. So, to avoid such persecution, they decided to pack up their belongings and left for their journey until Menma and Shinato are ready to prepare themselves as ninja. However, they deliberately left Naruto (the holder of the 9-tailed Fox's soul essence) behind, being sent to the orphanage by Hiruzen Sarutobi's behest.

But the village's citizens ill-treated Naruto, claiming that the boy is nothing but a demon; even the orphanage kicked him out a year into his stay.

"Enough is too much! Out of my orphanage, you imp, you fiend, you monster, you… you... you… Demon F**XX**K!" the crooked matron yelled.

Naruto never did anything wrong, just minding his own business. And the disparaged boy walked along the streets with some clothes on his back and is freezing to death as he tries to find a place to keep warm. "He-he-he-HECHO!"

Naruto has no friends that liked him for who he is, but then, he sees a girl with midnight blue hair crying because some neighborhood bullies _(3 kids, that is)_ teased and picked on her for being a "high and mighty" Hyuga. So the lonely boy to some courageous steps forward and yelled, "Hey! Leave that girl alone, you blockheads!"

"Or what, no-named demon?" one of the punks dared, "You are no different than that pearly-eyed witch!" And he slapped the girl upside her face.

This made Naruto very upset as his hair begins to turn white and spark electricity, his eyes turned godlike white, and his hands began to develop a surge of wind and electricity coursing around his fingers. The bullies were slightly intimidated, but they struck first. What the first one got was a shocking experience!, he was nearly sizzled like a fish sausage. The second one was tackled by Naruto by a [Thunder Fly] and crashed into a tree. The last bully tried to hit Naruto with a stick, but suddenly felt a draft and found that Naruto blasted him with a zephyr, and he noticed that his clothes were ripped to shreds, even his underwear became useless.

The bullies recovered and ran away from the scene, crying out to their parents.

Then the girl was comforted by her hero and he introduced himself before asking her name.

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuga," the girl replied with the stifles hindering her speech, "Thank you... for rescuing me… What… they said… is true… My family is… is of noble standing… in our village… I wanted to play near… near the swing set, but…"

She cried on Naruto's shoulders as he escorted her to the giant swing and sat there until some adult supervision is there to help her. But, unfortunately, he was hit like a stun gun to his nervous system by one Ko Hyuga _(one of Hinata's caretakers)_ and said to Hinata to leave him, because he thinks that the boy must have harmed her. Hinata tried to reason with Ko, but he refused to listen as he took her away to her residence, leaving poor unconscious Naruto behind in the snow.

**-NKW-**

[Elsewhere, in the Nexus]

A wind god named Fujin and a thunder god named Raiden were witnessing the events of what just happened. Raiden is Naruto's paternal grandfather while Fujin is the maternal grandfather.

"The elder gods are most displeased with this village at why our grandson had to suffer," Fujin said.

"Yes, Naruto should not have been left behind like this," Raiden agreed, "He has the potential to change the outcome of the tournament that is to come. There is also a premonition of a threat worse than Orochimaru, Akatsuki, Danzo Shimura combined. Shao Khan is wanting to conquer this realm, like he did with Vampiria, Zaterra, and many others. But after the tournament, he lost Edenia and the chance of adding Earthrealm from under his control."

After giving some thought, Fujin, Raiden, and a few other gods decided to agree to take Naruto away to a training trip of his own; to visit the other realms and to see how to keep Shao Khan from breaking the rules of Mortal Kombat after Shang Tsung and Goro lost in the previous tournament.

So Naruto was teleported away from the scene; nobody ever knew where their "whipping boy" would be found.

However, some people weren't exactly glad seeing Naruto gone…

**-NKW-**

Naruto is stuck inside a world that he is unfamiliar with: a drainage system with pipes broken and/or burst, leaking water into his system. Inside the center of the area is a cage with a prisoner: a humanoid fox-woman, naked and dejected after her powers were stripped away. She cried to the still unconscious Naruto, begging for forgiveness. Suddenly, Fujin and Raiden entered the realm and removed the cage from the prisoner as the thunder god said, "Yoko no Kurama, you were judged by the elder gods and have found you - not guilty, because you were caught under control by the accused Uchiha and Hashirama Senju's foolish decision to divide the other 8 of your brethren to the other nations of the ninja realm."

"That is correct," Kurama agreed, "Not only did that Madara Uchiha controlled me with his Mangekyō Sharingan, but another Uchiha claiming to be Madara did the same to me when my last holder was pregnant with Naruto-chan and his siblings. I'm so ashamed of myself after your descendant Minato stripped me of my powers and I'm nothing more than a shadow of an entity."

But Fujin comforted Kurama and said, "Fear not. In time, you will become whole again after you should gain with our grandson's trust," Fujin said, "You can be separated from the Sealing Matrix without killing your host, if you want to choose your own destiny. However, should you go and do things for evil, you will have to suffer the consequences. Is that understood?"

"Yes," she replied before turning to Naruto and she kissed the boy on the lips and said to him, "Soon, Naruto, you and I will truly become one." And she mentally sends Naruto back to the world of the living, as Naruto's Chakra pathways begin to heal and repair.

**-NKW-**

Raiden commanded, "Naruto, descendant of my bloodline, awaken!" And Naruto woke up and found himself not in the winter of Konohagakure, but in a warm building somewhere in Earthrealm.

"You seemed to be gotten better than you were before," Fujin said.

"Wh-who are you?" the boy asked.

The gods introduced themselves as their distant grandfathers, as they discovered that their grandson has similar powers to them - the powers of wind and its subsequent element: lightning.

Then Naruto asked, "What about Hinata-chan? Is she going to be alright?"

Fujin answered, "She will be fine. Her family is just too prestigious and prideful for their own good. However, I sense that there is treachery within their family as her mother is not only pregnant with another child, but I fear that she will not survive seeing her youngest grow up, for she and Hinata have been injected with poison."

"Is there any way to help them?" Naruto asked, "I don't want to lose them so soon."

"There is a way," Raiden replied, "But you and Hinata will have to be separated for a while as we train you in Kombat, as well as exploring the other realms. She, her mother, and her unborn sibling will have to move to a different location for their safety, as well as learn to defend themselves. Do you understand the implications?"

After giving some things to consider, Naruto accepted the terms, but not before Raiden added another condition, "Your family that have deliberately separated you from them has to suffer the consequences from their deeds. The Yin and Yang Chakras stolen from Kurama will be given back to you to help completely restore her. They will also have their chakra abilities sealed for a limited time until they can learn forgiveness and accepted their consequences."

"Thank goodness," Naruto sighed, "For a moment, I thought that you were planning to hurt me even further the villagers already did."

"I would not be so sure…," Fujin doubted as he and Raiden take Naruto to stay at the Central Portal while they have to settle matters in Ninjarealm.

**-NKW-**

First, Raiden appeared in front of Danzo Shimura in his office deep underground. The Warthog for a Warhawk tried to take him on, but Raiden warned, "You are running on borrowed time, Danzo. Sooner or later, your soul will be taken away from you. Do not tempt the consequences of your past actions." And Raiden left the grotto with the prisoners about to processed into his drones of ROOT and teleported them to Edenia, making the old bandaged geezer very furious, but then he suddenly suffered a fatal heart attack… *Croak!* ...and his dirty deeds are no more as his seal on his chest eventually went off, creating a massive crater in Konoha's infrastructure.

Meanwhile, Fujin made his presence known to the Hyuga clan and warned them, "Descendants of Hamura Ōtsutsuki, you have caused dissidia amongst yourselves. As of now, Hinata, her mother and the unborn child will have to leave your realm to be given sanctuary elsewhere."

"You can't do that to us," Hiashi argued, "That's the heiress to my clan and my daughter, along with my wife that you're taking! What will happen to them?"

"You have shamed them, Hiashi, ever since you became the current head of your household and the subsequent death of your twin brother," Fujin made his point, "What's worse is that you placed your frustrations instead of joyfulness towards your family. If you do not change your ways soon, there will be nobody to call this union as family, however congenial it may be."

"Congenial‽" one Hyuga elder exclaimed, "We have been keeping the Hyuga generations pure for centuries!"

"And where did that lead you?" Fujin stated, "Your clan have been practicing incest for too long, you have been suscepted into having genetic disorders and bearing children with weak immune and nervous systems, all for the sake of purity? I pity you and all the other clans that have done such insignificant deeds."

But then, one of the elders couldn't handle taking the consequences as he charged at Fujin with his fighting form, "Die, you outsider!"

However, Fujin is not the kind to be angered easily, but the foolish mortal asked for it, as the wind god unleashes a heavy pressured wave that not only stripped the elder of his clothes, but most of his dermis off as it left a huge blood spatter on what's left of the wall. The foolish elder, or what's left of him, was gasping in sheer agony as he was skinned alive and his eyeballs fell completely out of socket as he collapsed in a pool of his own blood. **("Fatality!")**

"Mortals! You have desecrated the spirit of the gods! Consider this a warning to you who dared to test us!" Fujin left with a gust tornado, taking Hinata and her mother with him.

**-NKW-**

[The Hokagé's office]

Hiruzen is in a big dilemma: paperwork. But when he hears the news of Danzo's and one of the Hyuga's deaths, and the subsequent disappearances of Naruto, Hinata and her mother. That was when he hears a crackle of lightning that hits very close, near his desk.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi, I assume?" the man with the Daoli hat and staff asked.

"Yes, It is I," the Hokagé replied, "And pray tell, why have you come to my office without letting my secretary know?"

"I will be frank. You, Hiruzen Sarutobi, are meddling into affairs beyond human comprehension."

"But how is that possible? Is this about Naruto and his disappearance?"

"Do not tempt fate with me, Sarutobi!" the man's anger began to spark, "You did not take care of your people the way a leader ought to do!"

"But Orochimaru and the Akatsuki…" Hiruzen began to cower.

"You are a coward who listen to the wrong kind of counsel," the man argued, "You and the Namikazé family have forsaken Naruto for the sake of power that is not rightfully theirs."

"But the prophecy…!"

"Gamamaru's prophecy is never supposed to be tampered nor is to be mocked with! You and the Namikazés chose poorly on who will take the role for the upcoming war far beyond your realm! I, Raiden, god of Thunder and Lightning, am taking custody of my grandson Naruto, Hinata Hyuga, and her pregnant mother until they makes a decision to go on their own."

Hiruzen couldn't believe his eyes that Raiden have made his presence known to him, as if his incontinent bladder is ready to mess his seat, "But aren't Menma and Shinato your grandchildren, too, Lord Raiden?"

"If they can prove themselves, then I will give them some consideration. But right now, they are obviously less than worthy to take on what Naruto has to face."

Raiden grabbed Hiruzen with his lightning staff and said it to his face, "Listen, and listen good, mortal. If you or anybody else try to interfere with our training with Naruto, there is going to be trouble that will end in a brutality. Do you understand?"

"Y-y-yes, sir," the elderly Hokage replied weakly as he felt like he was aged even further as Raiden left the office in a flash.

Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane arrived at the recently cluttered office to see Hiruzen paler than usual and his remaining hair on his head turned whiter than silver.

"What happened, Hiruzen?" Homura asked.

"Was there somebody in the office?" Koharu questioned.

"We have made a big, big mistake," the current Hokagé muttered, "It's not Minato and his family that we are supposed to be worried about. It's Naruto."

"Him‽ That little mongrel?" the elderly female advisor exclaimed, "His parents thought that little rascal isn't considered worthy in our village.

"And we haven't heard of what happened to Danzo," the elderly male advisor worrying said, "He hasn't reported in since this morning."

"Enough!" Hiruzen shouted, "I'm the Head Ninja of this village hereabout and it is _**I**_ that make the decisions here. Is that clear, advisors?"

"Yes, Sandaime-sama," they obliged.

"Now, we have to find Minato and his family. I'm getting too old to handle this business and I have plans to see my grandson Konohamaru and to make up with my family. And I'm cutting my smoking cold turkey!" Homura and Koharu couldn't believe it, but it seems to them that Hiruzen must have lost his marbles. However, they picked up the papers before they called for some of their Jonin and one of their messenger birds to find and contact Minato and his family.

(However, the citizens didn't hear the news about Danzo's unfortunate death and his hidden self-destructive seal yet...)

**-NKW-**

Minato's family is close to Land of Adzuki (Red Bean Paste), southeast from the Land of Fire, bordering the Sekai Sea. When the head of the household (Minato) saw a messenger hawk flying towards him with a message from the Hokagé. They wondered why the old man is contacting them so soon. And suddenly, Menma and Shinato's bodies began to spasm like their strength has been drained out of them.

"What's happening to my children, ya know‽" Kushina exclaimed to her husband, "Why can't I sense the 9-tails' energy?"

"I don't know, Honey," he explained, "Did we make the right decision to leave Naruto behind?"

"We had to, Darling. Otherwise, the enemies would catch on to us and will surely kill us all, ya know."

"If only your great-grandmother Mito didn't see what we had to do to our family."

Along the way, Tsunade and her adopted niece Shizune came across to access the children's health. Menma and Shinato seem to have lost the extra strength from having the Beast's chakra removed from them, otherwise, they just needed some rest and a proper diet to get them back on their feet again.

It took the group of 7 another week to make it to Konohagakure, only to find that disaster struck. Part of the village has a gigantic hole in the ground, near the Hokagé refuge area hidden in the mountain faces.

By the time the Namikaze family stopped next to the office, Minato was greeted by Hiruzen and a badly bruised and bandaged Jiraiya, after he was given what for by Shima and Fukasaku (the current head leaders of the Toads), as the former asked what happened to him that got the Toads so mad.

And Jiraiya explained, "I was wrong, Minato. You, Menma, and Shinato weren't the ones chosen by destiny with the upcoming war."

"Does it mean it was somebody else was the one being chosen?" Kushina asked.

Jiraiya nodded and answered, "It was Naruto! It was he that was taken away!"

"But who?" Minato asked, "Who took Naruto away? Is it the Iwa? Orochimaru? The Akatsuki?"

"Neither of them," the voice belonged to Fukasaku said as he makes his appearance in front of them, feeling very sore at Minato, Jiraiya, and even at Kushina for they have done, "Do you have any idea why the muck you had done to your eldest of the triplets‽ And don't give me no excuse about the enemy following you, because you were already are marked as a target, don't you see?" And he clubbed his students with his staff and Shima smacked Kushina with her ladle.

"What was that for?" Minato asked with a bump on his head.

"An example of nothing! It's all in the past because your past transgressions can still hurt you," the elder toad explained, "But if you don't change your ways soon, the future for the Ninja villages and its realm will be doomed to slavery. There's also a message from the Chinese Dragons that Naruto made a pact with them."

Chinese Dragons‽ Those mythical beasts were thought to have been lost during the last 2 wars, the witnesses thought.

Then Minato asked, "Honorable elder, where is my son Naruto at?"

But Fukasaku replied, "Before I can get to the answer, Minato-boy, you abandoned your son in the first place, therefore, his grandfathers have custody of the boy."

"But we haven't had any grandfathers since the 2nd or 3rd wars, ya know," Kushina doubted.

"Oh, but you have, girly-girl," Shima replied, "Your father is the mortal self of Fujin, the wind god, while Minato's father is the mortal self of Raiden that goes under the alias of Dan Kato, and his mother is Tsunade Senju. Does that ring any bells?"

Minato and Kushina couldn't believe the news that they'd heard.

After a few moments of clarity, Jiraiya asked, "Will Naruto ever come back?"

"He will, eventually," Fukasaku answered, "But he will be back with a few companions. You must treat your son and his close friends with your utmost respect. Otherwise, he will treat you the same way you had done to him. Is that clear, me boyos?"

Jiraiya and Minato understood as the elder toads disappeared with a poof.

Making things up with Naruto is going to be hard to do for the has-beens.

**-NKW-**

Naruto is currently training and traveling with Fujin and Raiden as they educate the young demigod about the many realms and the Tailed Beast Yoko no Kurama (who now goes by Yoko) started to get along with her container and helped control his Jinchuuriki powers as well as his wind and lightning abilities.

Naruto studied the many martial arts and eventually mastered his own personal style named [Storm Dragon], modelled after the current Sub-Zero, Kuai Liang's Dragon Style with some other styles meshed into this fighting form. He even studied Hasashi Hanzo (Scorpion)'s fighting style along with his harpoon tactics that the demigod adapted to his Uzumaki chakra chains.

One day, Raiden got word from Outworld that Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits, Shao Kahn's "Mileena" Project is back to the drawing board after the test model lost her life in Mortal Kombat, so the ruler decided to reconfigure the Kitana clones to be a little less Tarkatan and more fighting oriented and loyal to her "father".

And while the grandfathers were away, Naruto was curious about this project and maybe sabotage the project to keep the Kahn of Outworld from succeeding, so he secretly tested his teleportation ability right away, not knowing of the consequences.

As the timing would have it, Naruto landed into an empty hall of the Flesh Pits and found one of the clones, in a form of a younger, unaltered Kitana (in an 8 year old body), when he sees the original Mileena's ethereal self beginning to her enter her new, younger body. But there's a problem, Mileena is trapped inside her liquid containing capsule as she can't breathe without any air. The demigod hated to see a girl drown herself, so he opened the capsule door and drained the fluids and the body spilled out as the girl is gasping for air. Her mind is still processing as she sees a boy helping her up. She looked at her body and discovered that she hasn't developed any breasts or any curvatures on her hips, legs, and behind, but noticed that her girlhood is barely covered with downy-like hair.

But before she can thank her savior, one of Shao Kahn's scientists overheard the alarm going off, so Naruto used his newfound teleporting ability to move themselves out of the Flesh Pits.

**-NKW-**

By the time the two escaped into a random flight into Edenia, they landed themselves right near the residence of Hinata, Naruto's longtime friend, after she, her mother, and her baby sister Hanabi were purged and cleansed from the poison. They and Naruto were also blessed with longer longevities by Kitana Kahn and her mother Sindel.

Hinata exited the house and jealously asked Naruto who was that girl that is hanging around with him and he replied, "Keep this quiet from the crowd and don't tell anybody just yet, okay?"

Hinata agreed.

"This is clone prototype of Mileena. She is basically one of Kitana's other clones without the Tarkatan modifications. She wasn't programmed to be born until the original Mileena was killed by Kitana Kahn. And I saw her soul essence enter what you see here."

And he asked his dear friend if there are some spare clothes that Mileena can wear. Hinata obliged because she wanted to change into her Kombat clothes. So she takes Mileena to her house and to the dressing room as the cloned girl notices that her new friend already started developing her breasts, but hasn't have any pubic hair covering her girlhood yet. It made Mileena all the more curious about what being a real human girl is about, among other things.

And they were dressed in their fighting, they were dressed in similar, but in less regal attire like their Kahn. Naruto suggested to Mileena to hold off wearing magenta colored clothing _(her favorite color)_ for a while, but anyway, the two girls looked beautiful wearing them. Even Hinata's mother liked her new guest and her dear friend Naruto as if he is her son-in-law. Little Hanabi is glad to see Naruto as she has dreams of wanting to become Naruto's bride when she grows up, to which her older sister is blushing madly at what she heard and Mileena simply laughs.

Suddenly, Fujin and Raiden appeared in front of their grandson as the Thunder god asked, "We looked all over for you, Naruto. Why do you have a clone of Kitana with you?"

Naruto explained that he was testing his teleporting ability, but he admitted that his aim was off as he found himself in Shao Kahn's Flesh Pits and he just couldn't leave her drowning, so he swallowed his pride and took her away and then escaped by teleporting to Edenia, with a little problem on sticking the landing.

Fujin suggested to Raiden that Kitana mustn't kill off the new Mileena, just because she looked like her predecessor, let alone having a child's body.

But Raiden is concerned that the Kahn of Edenia isn't so sure if he's going to buy the act, now that Mileena is alive again.

However, Naruto suggested that he, himself, can take care of the cloned Kitana and to let Mileena to be called Kitana's niece, as if she is the daughter of the original version.

It may be a wild idea, but the gods agreed to their grandson's suggestion, and they succeeded into telling the Kahn and her consort mother the news. However, there could be word that Shao Khan would be most displeased that one of his cloned daughters is missing.

Naruto then has an idea coming up. If Shao Kahn or some form of power declares another Mortal Kombat competition in due time, he'll show them that this Mileena can be better than other Mileena clones.

So the younger Mileena is preparing for training with Hinata while Naruto resumes his training with both his grandfathers to control his powers and to add another ability to his arsenal.

**-NKW-**

[6 (Ninjarealm) Years Later]

And on the day of Menma and Shinato's 14th birthday in the Ninjarealm, the village of Konohagakure is preparing a festival in honor of the ridding of the 9-tailed fox. Menma and Shinato were dressed in "royal fashion" as they await their father making his announcement as the reigning Hokagé to the people. And as Minato is about to call out his attention through the microphone, he and people hear the sound of trumpets making a fanfare to make some leader's presence known.

There were heralds holding the standards, calling out like they were singing, "Make way for Kitana Kahn! Make way! Make way!" And then a parade of soldiers came marching into the main gate, and a palanquin carrying Kitana Kahn seated on the transportable throne, and 4 shrouded people (dressed like monks) following behind her and in front of the rear guard.

_Who were those mysterious people and why is the ruler of Edenia making her presence in the Ninjarealm?_

§

* * *

**A/N**: This is my version of Naruto in a MK situation.

It takes place in an alternate timeline where Kitana won the 2nd MK tournament and won back Edenia and declared herself as Kahn. She isn't a revenant of NetherRealm and has a rough life after living with Shao Kahn and killing her cloned "sister" Mileena - built from Sindel's, Shao Kahn's and a female Tarkatan's DNA essences. She has Jade by her side as her maid-in-waiting and have Tanya exiled from Edenia for her betrayal.

This version's Mileena is what she's called one of the scientist's biggest goofs. She was supposed to be one of the clones to be added with the Tarkatan essence, but somehow forgot about it upon her creation. Shang Tsung (1995 Movie version) robbed of the soul of the instigator just for the heck of it, for he still have other Mileena clones to tend with. The stolen clone is of no consequence, he thinks. But back to Mileena, she has memories of another life when she was lost at the Armageddon tournament, became the Kahnum of Outworld, and was ousted by the Osh-tekk Ko'atal and her subsequent death by D'Vorah's kiss of Death as the bugs ate her head from the inside out. Her ethereal body immediately shifted to a different timeline that is in this story, right after her clone's death by Kitana and fused that soul with her ethereal body to her new self as a human.

Hinata, in this story, is trained by Ashrah, Li Mei, Jade, and Kitana to not only protect the kingdom of Edenia, but also to prove to her close friend, Naruto, that she can fight as good as he is. She's fights with the fans and staff as good as her cooking.

Naruto is a demigod of Raiden and Fujin's pantheon. He trains diligently with physical and mental prowess, but also learns how to show good manners outside of Kombat. Of course, Naruto has a few kinks in his system that he couldn't help making any unfortunate soul who dare to cross him the wrong way, especially with Shao Kahn, gets bad karma in the end. He eats not so much food and occasionally eats homemade ramen made by Hinata now and then, and that is a taste of heaven in itself, but he likes Hinata, Mileena, Yoko, and a few women even more. Of course, he has dreams of having a family of his own, with a few slavewomen on the side as the children's nannies.

Kurama (as Yoko no Kurama) is a Fox-woman when she isn't in her ferocious Beast mode, but is a trained fighter in her own right. She, Hinata, and Mileena are currently dating Naruto from time to time and don't mind sharing him between themselves, being a demigod and all; they also wish to let him fill them with the feeling of ecstasy inside their bodies and maybe become mothers to his children.

But that's a later time.

And the heat will be on!

_-blukmage19_


End file.
